nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Belatha (Azerothian Union)
Belatha Highflame (Née: Dawnsinger) (23rd March 1975 - 18th January 2047) was a Blood Elf that lived in the Azerothian Union. She was a tailor in Silvermoon Fineries. She was married to Lordis Highflame, and had Zarenna Highflame as her daughter. She was a victim of Operation Darkfallen, killed under the orders of AZUI for her past links to a right-wing movement. Her more famous, (and alive) counterpart in the Khaganate Azoroth is Grand Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger. Biography Pre-Union Early life Belatha was born in Silvermoon City, as a High Elf like other Blood Elves before. The time she was born in was of peace, though war was always close. Her father Alveth was a Magister, while mother Laeara was a Ranger. In the Scourge invasion of Quel'thalas she lost her mother, apparently killed as the city's last defences fell. Belatha hid in buildings, trying to look for her mother. She eventually found her blood-stained cloak outside the city walls. Before the Scourge could claim her too, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider found her and brought her to the Isle of Quel'danas to safety. Although her father survived, he swore vengeance and joined Prince Kael'thas into the Outland and left under the care of Father Pithrean. She heard about the death of her father when Grand Magister Rommath returned. The deaths of her parents gave her an obsession over martyrdom and nationalism, and made her vow to become a Magister like her father was while blaming Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner for her failure. The Burning Crusade Despite remaining in Silvermoon, she harboured remaining loyalties to House Sunstrider. She found the betrayal of Prince Kael'thas hard to believe, initially rejecting it, but emphathised that demons have corrupted him. Move to Dalaran To study magic, she insisted moving from Silvermoon to Dalaran. Now as a teenager at the time of the Horde's expedition to Northrend, it was reasonable for her to study abroad. With finally a permission from her adoptive father, she moved to the city, and lived in the Sunreaver's part of the city. After the defeat of the Lich King, she remained in the city to continue her studies. Purge of Dalaran Staying in Dalaran at the time when Garrosh Hellscream was leading the Horde to ruin, Belatha was once again close to the scars of war. Despite repeated warnings to leave from Silvermoon, she chose to stay. Kirin Tor leader Jaina Proudmoore ordered the imprisonment or execution of the Sunreavers in the city, and she fled to the sewers of the floating city while hiding. While hiding, a mysterious archer supported her escape by providing cover-fire. She was rescued by a Horde strike team and was evacuated back to Silvermoon. Becoming a Magistrix Belatha completed her training, and became a Magistrix for Silvermoon. Union life Main article: Sunset Beginnings Occupation of Silvermoon When Silvermoon surrendered to the Sporcyists, Belatha was laid-off from the Magisters. Much of her inherited, and self-earned wealth was seized by the Union. She lost her family home in Goldenmist Village, and Hawkstrider. She was re-assigned to Silvermoon Fineries as a tailor. Bitter with the occupation, she attended meetings of the banned Far-Right Crimson Ashes. The group's leader disapproved of causing violent dissent, and volatile members left to take their own measures. She was close to a sight of an attack against a Sporcyist convoy. In panic from the explosion she ran, but got run over by a Hawkstrider... Marrying Lordis Belatha first saw Lordis, a co-worker of her friend Melitenia at a cafeteria. Their first real interaction was when he nursed her back from the injury of the Hawkstrider. Taking note that the man did look like the late-fallen Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, she quickly fell in love with him. She eventually marries him on 5th April, 2035 with the ceremony in the Isle of Quel'danas. By this time, she gave up hope on Silvermoon becoming free from the Sporcyists, and left the Crimson Ashes all together. Tailoring While becoming a skillful tailor, she was assigned an apprentice. Vylin Autumnsky was taught under her tutelage. Within a month's methodical, and efficient training, she greatly improved his skill. When Sporcyism brought new style of fashion trends, Belatha was reactionary to them, working on new materials and fabrics instead. Her approach was appreciated by traditionalists in Silvermoon that were alienated by the changes brought in. Her stubbornness wuld also attract unwelcoming eyes. Zarenna's birth Zarenna was born to Belatha and Lordis on 2nd September, 2037. Now blessed with a daughter, it looked like Belatha got a better life than before the Sporcyists came. Now the family was allocated a larger apartment block, and considered to become the head tailor. While her material wealth was gone, being with her husband and daughter reminded her that the present was the best time for her... Death Belatha heard from Melitenia that another former Crimson Ashes made a terrorist attack. Worried for her life, she confesses to Lordis of her past. Still loving her, he suggested that they go to the police and turn herself in for protection. To save the family she has, she agreed. The night before she could, several armed men entered the apartment while Lordis was out late-night grocery shopping. With her desperate cries for mercy on deaf ears, she was shot twice then thrown off the balcony. Fatally injured from the gunshots and the drop, she died from her wounds. Her husband was also found dead just miles away. Official Union records report her death as "suicide". Autopsy report was written that while the first shot fractured her ribcage, the second shot partially bounced due to the jewelry she wore, and the fall fatally smashed her bones and severed her nerves to the point that she felt no pain as she bled out. She died at the age of 71. The parents' funeral was held outside Silvermoon City. Her remains were cremated, with her ashes scattered across Quel'thalas. She is survived by Zarenna, who was taken to be raised by the Union. Legacy , Belatha's last and most important legacy.]] Belatha's life under the Union is one of the most tragic examples. Once a woman who lost everything in her life, she rebuilt her life before getting killed. Belatha wrote her teachings on tailoring in a compiled handbook. It is now under the hands of Vylin, who presently moved to the Genji Empire. He was also the one that made Kogo Melanion's dresses. Her major contribution to the textile industry is the modification of the assembly-line, tailoring it specifically for clothing production. Although most records of her have been censored by the Union to the point that her ancestral tombstone was desecrated, the biggest standing proof of her existence is Zarenna. Personal life Belatha was the wife of Lordis Highflame, and the mother of Zarenna. They lived in an apartment block inside Silvermoon City. Belatha joined the Church of Holy Light after Lordis brought her to the Church. Since then, she took their teachings faithfully.Category:Characters Category:Azerothian Category:Blood Elf Category:Deceased Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light